A refrigerator is used to supply cold air generated at an evaporator to a storage compartment (e.g., a refrigerating and/or freezing compartment) to maintain freshness of various food products stored in the storage compartment. Such a refrigerator includes a body, in which a storage compartment is defined to store food in a low-temperature state therein. A door is mounted to a front side of the body to open or close the storage compartment.
A cooling cycle is included in the refrigerator to cool the storage compartment through circulation of a refrigerant. A machine compartment also is defined in the body to accommodate a plurality of electric elements used to configure the cooling cycle.
For instance, the cooling cycle includes a compressor to perform a temperature/pressure increasing operation upon a low-temperature/low-pressure gaseous refrigerant such that the low-temperature/low-pressure gaseous refrigerant is changed into a high-temperature/high-pressure gaseous refrigerant. The cooling cycle also includes a condenser to condense the refrigerant supplied from the compressor, using ambient air, an expansion valve to perform a pressure reducing operation upon the refrigerant supplied from the condenser such that the refrigerant is expanded, and an evaporator to evaporate the refrigerant emerging from the expansion valve in a low pressure state, thereby absorbing heat from the interior of the refrigerator.
A blowing fan is installed in the machine compartment to cool the compressor and condenser. Through holes are defined at opposite sides of the machine compartment to allow introduction and discharge of ambient air, respectively.
In accordance with the above-mentioned structure, ambient air is introduced into the interior of the machine compartment through one of the through holes (e.g., an inlet hole) when the blowing fan rotates. The introduced air passes along the condenser and compressor, and is then outwardly discharged from the machine compartment through the other through hole (e.g., an outlet hole). During this procedure, the condenser and compressor are cooled by the ambient air.
A refrigerator may be a top mount type in which freezing and refrigerating compartments are vertically arranged, and freezing and refrigerating compartment doors are mounted to the freezing and refrigerating compartments to open or close the freezing and refrigerating compartments, respectively. A refrigerator also may be a bottom freezer type in which freezing and refrigerating compartments are vertically arranged, hinged refrigerating compartment doors are pivotally mounted to left and right sides of the refrigerating compartment, and a drawer type freezing compartment door is mounted to the freezing compartment such that the freezing compartment door slides in forward and rearward directions of the freezing compartment to open or close the freezing compartment. A refrigerator further may be a side-by-side type in which freezing and refrigerating compartments are horizontally arranged for an increased refrigerator size, and freezing and refrigerating compartment doors are pivotally mounted to the freezing and refrigerating compartments in a side-by-side fashion to open or close the freezing and refrigerating compartments, respectively.